Cyber Sex Libro 1
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Ella está caliente, dispuesta y lista hacer cualquier cosa para satisfacer a una sola orden. ¿La mujer de los sueños del capitán Darien Shields? No exactamente. Porque ella no es real. El holograma que ha creado para aliviar sus tensiones sexuales es un pobre sustituto de la verdadera Serena... la mujer que hace hervir su sangre y disparar fuego a través de sus entrañas.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

Ella está caliente, dispuesta y lista hacer cualquier cosa para satisfacer a una sola orden. ¿La mujer de los sueños del capitán Darien Shields? No exactamente. Porque ella no es real. El holograma que ha creado para aliviar sus tensiones sexuales es un pobre sustituto de la verdadera Serena... la mujer que hace hervir su sangre y disparar fuego a través de sus entrañas.

Excepto que Serena no le quiere... o eso pensaba él.

La Teniente Comandante Serena Stewart ha puesto sus ojos en su oficial superior desde el momento en que se conocieron. Como no quería arriesgarse a perder su puesto a bordo de la Nave de Expedición, Serena se consuela con darse placer a sí misma y para ello solicita la ayuda de una réplica holográfica del capitán Shields.

La tecnología brinda a Darien y Serena una desangelada satisfacción... hasta que descubren cuánto mejor puede ser la realidad.

**NOTA: Es Historia Corta, Así qué Pronto les Dire Cuándo Empezare a Subir Capis..**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**Chicas! He Vuelto Con Una Historia Corta! Espero les Guste! **

**CAPITULO 1**

A bordo de la Nave de Expedición Ocho se dirigía hacia la galaxia Fargonie.

—Eso es... más duro, umm, más fuerte.

El Capitán Darien Shields bombeó toda la longitud de su polla en la belleza debajo de él y la sostuvo allí cuando sus bolas se apretaron y su semilla se disparó. Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de él y gimió en su oído.

—Eso es, Darien, dámelo, bebé, quiero todo tu semen.

En cuanto la última gota de semen cayó de su polla, se retiró de ella. Sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron con un vacío que siempre odió. Ella tomó su labio inferior y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—¿Puedo chupártela ahora? —preguntó con su voz ronca.

—Serena, bebé, puedes chupar mi polla en otra ocasión. Esta noche no, cariño.

Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos llenos y le puso mala cara.

—Nunca me dejas te la chupe lo suficiente... podría rodar tus bolas alrededor de mi boca otra vez... siempre parece que te gusta eso. No tuve suficiente de tu semen. Quiero más. Tienes un sabor tan bueno.

Darien se sentó en la cama y empujó a la mano de Serena distancia.

—Ordenador fin del programa holográfico Serena-211, código de autorización, Shields 0840.

Instantáneamente, la imagen holográfica de casi viva en su cama desapareció. El ordenador era capaz de simular el sexo casi a la perfección, pero le faltaba una cosa, la verdadera teniente comandante Serena Tsukino. Claro, su pene fue al menos parcialmente saciado, pero todavía anhelaba el sabor de lo auténtico.

El programa que había creado le daba algo para follar cada vez que quería, pero le faltaba toda la personalidad de la propia Serena. Era agradable tener una mujer caliente mendigando chupársela, pero mejor aún saber que la auténtica te deseaba. Hasta el momento, la teniente comandante Tsukino no mostró signos de desearlo.

El intercomunicador sonó, y él gimió.

—Shields aquí.

—Señor, estamos llegando a M83293 y están recibiendo una transmisión de la Expedición Central, del Almirante Myers —le informó el teniente comandante Nicolas.

Darien se rascó la barbilla llena de rugosidades y enderezó los hombros.

—Ponme en comunicación con Myers y hazme saber cuando lleguemos al planeta.

—Sí, capitán.

La intercom sonó de nuevo y Darien se armó de valor para hacer frente al Almirante Myers. Se habían topado cabezas desde su primer día en la academia, hace quince años.

—¿Qué quieres Zafiro?

—Ahí está el hombre que conozco y quiero —dijo Zafiro Myers con sarcasmo —. Voy a ir al grano, debías estar en la galaxia Fargonie durante dos meses, pero necesitamos que te quedes por cinco.

—¡Cinco meses! —se indignó. Era típico de Myers sacar un truco como este cuando estaba por lo menos a veinte años luz de distancia —Mi equipo ha estado destinado durante seis meses ya. Necesitan algunos R & R .

—Está bien, les vamos a dar licencia en el siguiente planeta, pero te vas a quedar en Fargonie otros tres meses. Una nave de reemplazo será enviada tan pronto como podamos.

—Zafiro —tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse —Está bien, pero quiero que mis hombres sean compensados. No necesito un grupo de ellos excluidos de la negociación.

Zafiro se rió.

—Bueno, contigo como su capitán es un milagro que aún permanezcan en ella al completo. Bien, voy a autorizar un bono del tres por ciento por cada miembro de la tripulación que complete los tres meses adicionales.

—Trato. Shields fuera —La intercom se apagó y Darien sonrió. Era bueno ser el primero en colgar.

Se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de funcionar y desentumecerse. La Serena creada por el ordenador lo había agotado.

—Abrir la ducha... configuración predeterminada.

El zumbido de la lluvia de partículas corriendo desde la otra habitación sonaba como música para sus oídos. Su dolorido cuerpo tiró en dirección al alivio, deteniéndose sólo para echar un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. A los treinta y tres años, se las arregló para tener el cuerpo de un joven de veinte años. Hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio todos los días tenía algo que ver con eso. Saber que Serena estaría allí, trabajando su pequeño culo cercano a la perfección, tenía algo más que ver con eso.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo castaño oscuro y maldijo cuando le pareció ver una mota de color gris en el mismo. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba, el pelo gris para compensar sus ojos grises. A las mujeres no les gustaban o incluso los odiaban. No eran de un color natural, pero había terminado con ellos de todos modos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, entró en el cuarto de baño. La sensación de la corriente de partículas calientes contra su piel era el paraíso. Un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto lo sobresaltó.

—Entre —gritó, esperando que Nicolas viniera penosamente con la noticia de su llegada en el nuevo planeta.

—Capitán, el Comandante Nicolas me dijo que podría encontrarle en... oh, lo siento, señor…

La polla de Darien se endureció al instante al oír la dulce voz de Serena. Se volvió lentamente, sabiendo que ella ahora miraba fijamente su trasero desnudo, y con la esperanza de que le gustara lo que veía. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio que sus ojos azules se agrandaban al dirigir la mirada a su ingle.

Sabía que era impresionante. No le hacía falta confirmar eso... o ¿sí?

Su largo cabello rubío estaba suelto hoy. Esta no era su forma habitual de llevarlo, y le encantó. Por supuesto, se veía bien sin importar la forma en que llevaba su cabello, pero suelto se veía tan exótica... una zorra en la ropa de un oficial.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Había visto hombres desnudos antes, pero el capitán Shields se llevó el pastel. Sintió el calor corriendo por sus mejillas y esperó que él no se diera cuenta. Hizo todo lo posible para sacar la mirada de la enorme vara que parecía cobrar vida entre sus piernas… pero no pudo. Desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en él, había intentado imaginar qué aspecto tendría sin su uniforme. No había forma de que pudiera haberle hecho justicia.

Se aclaró la garganta y la cabeza de golpe.

—Señor... umm... lo siento, capitán.

Él se echó a reír.

—Tsukino, te he pedido que me llames Darien varias veces antes. Ya que me has visto sin ropa, tal vez puedas sentirte bastante cómoda para empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—Sí, el capitán... err... Darien.

—¿Puedo llamarte Serena?

Puedes llamarme lo que demonios quieras, pensó para sus adentros cuando sintió tensarse su intestino. Déjate de eso, chica. Estás a dos pasos del babeo.

—Excelente entonces, Serena. ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí, o te gustaría reunirte conmigo en el pasillo en unos cinco minutos?

—¿Unirme a ti? —preguntó, todavía intentando conseguir recobrar la compostura. Para una mujer ferozmente independiente, ella no era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier lugar cerca del Capitán Darien Shields.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que gritaba "sexo" y sus entrañas vibraron mientras su crema comenzó a bajar su camino por su muslo. La visión de los músculos mojados de Darien y su pene erguido ponía sus pezones erectos, su lengua se lanzó fuera y por encima de su labio inferior.

Era un hábito que ella siempre había tenido y odiado.

—¿Me estás pidiendo unirme a ti… ¿ahí? —preguntó, señalando a la ducha.

—¿Tal vez?

¿Tal vez? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Estaba ardiendo de deseo por dentro y él estaba jugando juegos imprecisos. Cayó en la cuenta entonces. Esta era una prueba. Quería saber si rompería alguna de las reglas de la Unión Estelar contra citas entre agentes. Tenía que ser eso. Había trabajado mucho tiempo y muy duro para conseguir su posición como para tirarla a la basura durante una prueba. Enderezó la espalda y se puso de pie tan alto como su metro con setenta y tres centímetros de estatura permitiría.

—No, señor. Esperaré en el pasillo según tus instrucciones. Gracias, capitán.

Girando sobre sus talones, caminó hacia la puerta, más por la necesidad de huir de la tentación detrás de ella que cualquier otra cosa.

**Continuara…**

**Qué Inico tan Hot! Jajaja Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 2**

Darien vio como Serena salió de sus aposentos. Por un breve momento, había pensado que estaba realmente interesada en él. Podría haber jurado que parecía tan caliente como él, pero la fría respuesta que le había dado cuando le pidió que se uniera a él confirmó sus sospechas… no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Ordenador, inicia el programa holográfico Serena-211, código de autorización, Shields 0840.

Una imagen realista de Serena apareció ante él llevando nada más que un tanga negro. El material fino vistió la pequeña parcela de rizos negros que cubrían su dulce montículo. Olas de rizos rubíos largos caían sobre sus grandes pechos. Sus pezones rosados se arrugaron cuando se acercó a él.

—Dime lo que quieres, Darien.

—Quiero te quedes contra la pared para que pueda follarte.

—Sí, señor —dijo la falsa Serena mientras apretaba su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared.

Abrió las piernas y sabía que estaría mojada porque él la había programado de esa manera. Rasgando el tanga de ella, extendió sus nalgas ensanchándolas y metió la polla en su culo apretado sin molestarse en lubricarlo. Serena gritó cuando él continuó su asalto. No le importaba si le gustaba, porque sabía que lo hacía... estaba programada para desear lo que él le hiciera.

—Más, Darien, más...

—Te gusta eso, ¿no, cariño? Te gusta por el culo, ¿no es así?

Esta era una fantasía que él recreó con el holograma tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Cada vez era erótica pero carente porque era sólo un holograma. Ella gimió y se movió contra él, permitiendo un acceso más profundo.

—Me encanta cuando atiborras mi culo con tu polla dentro. ¡Me encanta! Te quiero.

El orgasmo de Darien lo golpeó duro y estrelló su cuerpo contra la pared mientras vaciaba su semen en ella. Sacó su polla con un sonido húmedo repugnante y la empujó lejos de él.

—¿Puedo chupártela ahora, Darien?

—Fin de audio —dijo al ordenador. No tenía sentido escuchar la charla del holograma. Se podia parecer y sonar como Serena, pero no decir cosas que Serena diría, por lo menos no creía que lo hiciera.

La ira por no tener a la verdadera Serena delante de él corrió a través de él. Daría todo por un momento con ella. Había estado fascinado con ella desde el momento en que se había unido a su equipo hacía casi un año. No era sólo su belleza lo que le atraía, era la forma en que se conducía, tan segura, tan confiada.

—Ponte de rodillas y chúpame hasta limpiarme.

La versión holograma de Serena cayó de rodillas y envolvió su cálida boca alrededor de su polla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras trabajaba a su manera abajo de su eje. Dios, se sentía bien... casi real.

—Eso es todo nena, chupa mas... limpia bien la polla... ahh... ahí lo tienes.

Serena miró su reloj. Cinco minutos habían ido y venido. Si el capitán quería jugar a este juego, ella podía también. Pasando rápidamente, empujó el botón de acceso a la puerta de su cuarto. Se abrió y entró.

Su boca se abrió cuando vio a una mujer con el pelo largo y negro de rodillas ante Darien. La mujer estaba de espaldas a Serena, pero estaba claro que era hermosa. Un sentimiento de celos atravesó a Serena al ver la mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro de Darien mientras que la mujer chupaba su polla.

—Capitán, puedo ver que estás ocupado. Me reuniré contigo en un momento menos difícil.

Cada palabra fue forzada, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como si todo su mundo acabara de estrellarse a su alrededor y era difícil mantenerse profesional.

La cabeza de Darien giró, y sus ojos grises cayeron sobre ella. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, pero mientras la puta de rodillas seguía meneando la cabeza como si Serena ni siquiera estuviera allí, le empezaron a gustar cada vez menos.

—Comandante Tsukino... Serena... yo... uhh... yo...

—Diría que debería llamar a la puerta la próxima vez, pero no habrá una próxima vez, señor.

Se volvió rápidamente y salió de sus aposentos. Las lágrimas amenazaron con correr por su rostro y ella hizo todo lo posible para morderlas de nuevo. Varios otros miembros de la tripulación pasaron junto a ella en su camino hacia el transportador de la cubierta, pero no se detuvo a reconocerlos. Quería ir directamente a su habitación y llorar. Eso o golpear algo, todavía no podía decidir. Justo ahora, la cara de Darien le parecía un excelente objetivo.

Su localizador sonó y se secó los ojos rápidamente, no queriendo que quien estaba en el otro extremo pudiera ver que estaba disgustada. Mirando hacia abajo, observó que era el puente de mando. Eso significaba que podría ser el capitán, y él era la última persona con la que quería hablar en este momento.

Serena caminó al comunicador de imágenes más próximo y golpeó su código de acceso. Una imagen del Comandante Nicolas apareció. Era un regalo para la vista. Sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Nicolas?

—Puedes sacarme del infierno llegando temprano y encontrarte conmigo para tomar una copa después de nuestros turnos.

Eso sonaba perfecto.

—Trato hecho. Ahora, dime por qué me has llamado.

—Sí, estamos enviando un equipo a M83293 para echar un vistazo. Necesito dos a de reserve puesto que el error Xillian fue detectado la semana pasada. ¿Te interesa ir?

Bajar de la nave y estar lejos del capitán Darien Shields parecía la mejor idea que había oído en todo el día.

—Claro, voy a estar de vuelta a tiempo para las bebidas.

—Deberías estar —dijo Nicolas, guiñándole un ojo. Su lanudo pelo rubio cayó hacia adelante y le cubrió los ojos verdes —. Los primeros equipos sólo bajaron a parchear la torre de comunicaciones. Calculan que tardarán una hora, dos máximo, en conseguir tenerlo hecho.

¿Estás dentro?

—Estoy dentro.

La imagen de Nicolas, se cortó y Serena se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y bajar a la superficie del planeta. Hizo una nota mental de pasar por la sala de armas antes de irse. Había estado en demasiados planetas inexplorados como para saber que debía ir armada hasta los dientes.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos el Sábado con mas capis! **

**Qué pasara en esa Exploración?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 3**

Darien corrió por el pasillo, metiéndose la camisa del uniforme de color gris oscuro mientras corría. Serena había saltado fuera de sus habitaciones tan rápido que no estaba seguro de si estaba avergonzada o enfadada. Si reconoció el holograma como una copia al carbón de sí misma entonces muy bien podría haber estado demasiado avergonzada para mirarle.

Probablemente piensa que soy un pervertido sexual ansioso. Mierda, soy un pervertido sexual ansioso... al menos cuando se trata de ella lo soy.

—Ordenador, dame la ubicación del teniente comandante Tsukino —dijo, todavía corriendo por el pasillo.

—Teniente el Comandante Tsukino se encuentra en el Módulo de Transporte.

—¿La cápsula de transporte? ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?

El miedo se apoderó de su pecho. El planeta M83293 para todos los propósitos intensivos

estaba abandonado, pero las historias sobre ese planeta eran leyendas. Cada vez que la Unión Estelar envió una nave para explorar el planeta algo salió mal y acabó por tener que partir. Se rumoreaba que M83293 estaba maldito, y aunque no era uno de los que ponían cualquier acción dentro de los mitos, no iba a arriesgarse con la vida de Serena.

—El teniente Comandante Tsukino aparece como parte de la tripulación para la restauración de comunicación, programada para dirigirse a M83293 en aproximadamente cinco minutos, Capitán.

—Detén el lanzamiento.

—Solicitud denegada, capitán. El Almirante Myers ordenó las reparaciones de la torre de comunicación. Soy incapaz de anular su mando.

—¡Joder! —Darien gritó, corriendo hacia las cápsulas de transporte. Quería matar a Myers, pero eso era apenas una sensación nueva.

—¿Quiere que inicie el programa holográfico Serena-211, señor?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mientras continuaba corriendo por el pasillo —¿Por qué?

—Usted dijo joder, señor —respondió el ordenador.

Darien ignoró al ordenador y se lanzó a través de las puertas de cierre de la cápsula de transporte. Aterrizó con un golpe en la espalda. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró rodeado por varios de sus tripulantes.

—¿Capitán? —dijo el Alférez Vernice mientras le miraba fijamente.

Su cabellera roja estaba retirada cuidadosamente de la cara pálida. Pecas diminutas salpicaban la nariz y casi se rió ante la mirada sorprendida en su rostro.

—¿Está bien, señor?

—Capitán... umm... no sabíamos que iba a venir a la superficie del planeta con nosotros —dijo el Teniente Ittou, mirando hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre le tendió la mano a

Darien y Darien la tomó.

—Sí, Ittou, pensé que lo mejor era salir un poco y mezclarme con la tripulación.

—Sí, señor, por supuesto.

Darien miró alrededor de la cápsula de transporte, en busca de signos de Serena. Ella no estaba en la sala principal, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera a bordo. Las cápsulas fueron diseñadas para albergar hasta cincuenta miembros de la tripulación y tenían alojamientos en caso de necesidad para poder pasar varios días en las capsulas.

—¿Alguien ha visto al comandante Tsukino? —preguntó. Un miembro de la tripulación señaló hacia la sala de control, y él asintió con la cabeza.

Serena se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Ninguna parte de ella deseaba pilotar la cápsula, pero resultó que el piloto había sido uno de los que había enfermado con el virus Xillian. Una desagradable fiebre y varias evacuaciones intestinales parasitarias similares a gusanos delgados más tarde, y él estaría muy bien, por lo que los técnicos de enfermería había afirmado.

Cuando se acercaron a la atmósfera de M83293, ejecutó una lista mental de procedimientos de aterrizaje en su cabeza. Su rango significaba que tenía suficientes horas de pilotaje al cargo de una nave, pero eso no significaba que estaba cómoda haciéndolo.

El comunicador visual parpadeó y una imagen del Comandante Nicolas apareció en ella. Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica y comprobó sus medidores.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por allí, chica? —preguntó Nicolas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estaría haciendo algo muchísimo mejor si alguien no me hubiera engañado para salir en esta misión."

—Engañada... me ofendes con esa declaración —se rió y la pantalla parpadeó de nuevo —. Sere, tienes que reducir la propulsión... la atmósfera de M83293 no es tan gruesa como la mayoría y si entras a esa velocidad, te va a romper a pedazos.

—Sí, claro... ¿te importaría decirme cómo hacerlo?

—Hazte a un lado. Yo lo haré.

Serena se congeló cuando oyó la voz profunda de Darien detrás de ella. No queriendo creer sus propios oídos, se volvió un poco para encontrarlo de pie con los brazos cruzados. Su uniforme gris lo abrazaba en todos los lugares correctos y no pudo evitar que las imágenes de él desnudo invadieran su mente. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que tenía otra mujer chupando su polla cuando la hizo esperar en el pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

Una oscura ceja se levantó cuando sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Esa es la forma de hablar con su oficial al mando?

Serena quería mostrarle el dedo medio. Pero se resistió.

—Bien entonces, señor... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya está. Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora, muévete.

Darien no le dio la oportunidad de objetar. Pasó junto a ella, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal mientras se movía en el asiento con ella. Su cálido aliento corrió sobre su cuello y sus párpados.

—Te puedes sentar en mi regazo, si quieres, o puedes moverte. De cualquier modo tengo que sentarme aquí para aterrizar esta cosa. Tú decides.

—Prefiero morir antes que sentarme en un regazo del que la mitad de la tripulación femenina ha tenido un pedazo.

Darien la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. La acción súbita cogió por sorpresa y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Voy a tener que aclararte que la mitad de las mujeres en la nave no ha tenido un pedazo de mi regazo.

Oh, mierda. Yo dije eso en voz alta. Su rostro enrojeció y su pulso se aceleró.

—Lo siento, capitán. No quería decir…

—Quisiste decir hasta la última palabra —dijo, su voz extrañamente distante.

Serena se trasladó al asiento del copiloto y observó cómo Darien ajustó los segundos de propulsión antes de entrar en la atmósfera de M83293. El Módulo de Transporte traqueteaba mientras el fuego que normalmente revestía una nave al ingresar en una atmosfera los rodeaba.

La cápsula se sacudió a un lado y Serena luchó para permanecer en su asiento, pero fracas miserablemente. Ella se estrelló contra Darien y el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. La cápsula hizo una inmersión dura hacia abajo y ambos cayeron hacia adelante.

Serena cayó hacia un lado, pero el cuerpo de Román siguió su camino. Se estrelló contra el salpicadero. Ella gritó y se agarró a él, pero la cápsula cambió una vez más y ella terminó cayendo aún más lejos de Darien.

—Sere —la voz de Nicolas llegó por el comunicador —. Sere, mierda... Sere respóndeme. Estamos mostrando signos de micro meteoritos radiactivos en tu área. Tu cápsula está fuera de curso, repito, está fuera de curso. Impacto de su cápsula con el planeta en sesenta segundos y contando. ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

—Estoy aquí —dijo Serena débilmente mientras se ponía a sí misma en el asiento del copiloto.

Echando un vistazo a Darien, notó que no se movía. Metió el botón para equilibrar y exhale cuando la nave se niveló —¿Capitán? —no respondió —Diagnóstico de escaneo en el capitán

Shields. ¡AHORA! —gritó y se lanzó hacia él.

Las luces rojas de exploración recorrieron el cuerpo de Darien mientras el sistema informático de la cápsula lo revisó buscando daños.

—Los sensores están desconectados. Imposible determinar el alcance de la lesión. Vamos con generadores de emergencia ahora. Recursos de sistema limitados. Le dio la vuelta a Darien lentamente, Serena jadeó cuando vio la sangre que corría por la comisura de su cabeza. La voz del ordenador pateó de nuevo.

—Imitando la secuencia de aterrizaje automático, autorización necesaria.

—Código de autorización, Tsukino-304.

—Aceptado.

Ahora que el sistema de navegación de la cápsula estaba manejando el aterrizaje, Serena se centró en Darien. Le tocó la frente ligeramente y encontró la herida. Levantando los párpados, vio que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Le buscó el pulso y lo encontró. Con un suspiro de alivio, levantó la cabeza y lo acunó en su regazo. Le apartó el pelo castaño y corto de la cara y aplicó presión a su corte. No era tan malo como pensó al principio. Él estaría bien.

—¿Serena? —dijo, su voz apenas un susurro.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? —era una pregunta estúpida, pero era la única que tenía.

Él no respondió y la sangre seguía filtrándose fuera de su corte. La puerta de la sala de control se abrió de golpe y levantó la mirada para encontrar al teniente Ittou allí de pie.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, y ordena al Alférez Vernice que supervise nuestro aterrizaje. La cápsula está configurada para auto-aterrizar. Vosotros dos manejaréis la torre de comunicaciones. El capitán necesita descansar.

Ittou se movió con rapidez y ayudó a alzar a Darien. Su pecho se tensó cuando no respondió al ser movido.

**Continuara..**

**Nos vemos en el Siguiente Capi! **

**Qué sucedera ahora, Darien y Serena Harán las Pases?**

**Ya veran en el siguiente capi Pronto Sabrán x que a Serena le puse Tsukino y a Zafiro Meyers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 4**

Serena limpió el corte de Darien, y lo observó dormir. Era tan guapo, tan sorprendente, incluso cuando estaba dormido le quitaba el aliento. La necesidad de tocarlo era abrumadora, por lo que se metió en la cama a su lado. Al principio, tuvo cuidado de no rozarle, pero cuando se hizo evidente que estaba inconsciente, se volvió más audaz.

Suspiró profundamente y el líquido se agrupó entre sus piernas. Se sentía tan bien estando tan cerca de él. Había jugado este escenario una y otra vez en su mente y en sus habitaciones personales. El sexo era alentado en la nave para mantener la moral alta, pero no había nadie aparte del capitán Shields que deseara, lo que la había llevado a permitir que la base de datos del ordenador de a bordo manejara sus necesidades.

Serena había comenzado masturbándose con los dedos y poco a poco subió al uso de juguetes generados por ordenador. El masturbador doble era su elección favorita. Era un eje largo cubierto de venas, erecto y otro más pequeño que conectaba en su culo y la había hecho gritar en éxtasis muchas de noches. Todavía podía sentirlo vibrar en lo profundo de su coño mientras gritaba el nombre de Darien, imaginando que era su polla la que entraba en ella.

Masturbarse había cumplido su propósito consiguiendo su clímax, pero todavía había querido más. Fue entonces cuando ella accedió a la capacidad informática para generar imágenes holográficas de Inteligencia Artificial. Dado que Darien era capitán de la nave, fue fácil para el equipo obtener una imagen de él. No tenía datos suficientes para obtener especificaciones sobre el tamaño de su pene real o cualquier otra información personal, pero eso no importaba... se parecía a él, sonaba como él, y la hizo correrse.

Lo que más le gusta hacer con la imagen de Darien era dejarlo correrse por todo su vientre después de terminar follándola estilo perrito y estilo misionero. Los ordenadores simulaban semen que tenía el mismo sabor y una consistencia tan real como era posible, pero carecía de espermatozoides. Es por eso que ella no se había molestado en conseguir sus vacunas de embarazo. Claro, ella se mantuvo puesta al día en sus vacunas de ETS, sobre todo porque eran obligatorias, pero no tenía sentido inyectar su cuerpo con hormonas adicionales si ella no estaba arriesgando nada.

Frustrada, Serena rodó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Ordenador, iniciar el programa holográfico Shields-69, código de autorización, Tsukino-304 - Prueba de sonido el área, por favor.

—Sí, Comandante.

La puerta del baño se cerró tras Serena y se dio la vuelta para ver la versión del ordenador de

Darien allí de pie. Estaba desnudo y listo para ella.

—Ordenador, ajuste la imagen para reflejar mi memoria de los genitales y el cuerpo del capitán Shields.

—Sí, Comandante.

La polla del holograma se hinchó, alargando a un ritmo alarmante. Oh, especificaciones del real, o por lo menos una de ellas eran mucho más impresionante y que la versión inventada.

—Des, te he echado de menos —dijo la versión holograma de Darien.

Sonrió. Era tan agradable jugar a ser Dios con él. Lo había diseñado para ser una forma de constante de placer para ella, y hasta ahora, había hecho su trabajo muy bien.

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy?

Serena sacó su camisa de uniforme hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza. El aire frío golpeó sus pechos y sus pezones se fruncieron. Los cogió y fijó su mirada en Darien.

—Tómalos en tu boca.

—Sí, Ama —respondió, sus ojos grises se clavaron en sus pechos —. Permíteme el placer de comer tu coño. Tu crema sabe tan bien.

—Muy bien, pero juega mis pechos en primer lugar, entonces puedes lamer mi coño.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Ella desabrochó sus pantalones de uniforme y los dejó caer al suelo. El Darien informático se movió rápidamente y le quitó la ropa interior. Tomando su pecho con una mano, le tomó su sexo con la otra.

—Déjame lamerte ahora.

Serena le habría besado, pero con su autorización de seguridad inferior no podía obtener la programación correcta y sus besos nunca parecían muy realistas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Tú ganas, saborea mi crema, haz que me corra y si eres un buen chico, voy a dejar que me folles.

Los dedos del holograma se deslizaron entre sus pliegues y encontraron su coño mojado y

esperando. Un dedo, luego otro se abrió pasó y causó que su crema se deslizara por sus piernas. Usando su dedo pulgar, el holográfico Darien frotó su clítoris, haciendo que la sangre se acumulase allí. Sensible, y sufriendo por la liberación, ella movió sus caderas contra su mano. Él le frotó más rápido y la folló más duro con los dedos. La combinación le envió sobre el borde y ella se corrió rápido y duro.

Su orgasmo estaba todavía sobre ella cuando su Darien cayó de rodillas, abrió su coño, y comenzó lamiendo su crema. Hizo pequeños ruidos de ronroneo mientras la bebía. Cada golpe de su lengua sobre su clítoris hinchado la envió a otro orgasmo. Pronto ella estaba agotada y sin sentido con su lengua chupando y follándola. Ella entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y tiró de su cara contra su sexo aun más, asfixiándolo en su placer. Su nariz presionó con fuerza contra su hueso púbico y se echó a reír ante la idea de lo que pasaría si la Inteligencia Artificial necesitase realmente respirar.

Al ver que no podía soportar ni un segundo más del placer, porque estaba segura de que sus piernas se doblarían, ella tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. Se humedeció los labios brillantes y sonrió.

—Permíteme hacerte esto otra vez.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy? ¿Puedo abrazarte? Quiero abrazarme a ti. Puedo frotar tus pies o leer para ti.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante la falta de pensamiento original que la versión holográfica de Darien poseía. Cayendo de rodillas, se puso de espaldas a él y empujó su culo en el aire.

—Fóllame estilo perrito, córrete dentro de mí, y después dame la vuelta y me follas estilo misionero. Quiero que termines por correrte por todo mi estómago, cómo a mí me gusta.

—Sí, Ama.

Serena se preparó a sí misma para la sensación de su polla, pero gritó mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Ahora que lo había mejorado, él era mucho más grande lo que se había acostumbrado. Sus labios inferiores se extendieron cerca del desgarro mientras bombeaba la longitud de su polla dentro de ella. La cabeza de su pene rozó contra su punto G y fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que ella estuviera gritando y corcoveando de nuevo contra él.

Alcanzando a su alrededor, él rozó su protuberancia y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para correrse de nuevo y su cuerpo lo hizo con una fuerza que apenas podía estar de pie. Darien continuó golpeando en ella, llevándola repetidamente a una cresta orgásmica mientras lo hacía. Él entrelazó los dedos en su pelo largo y la cabalgó como un semental salvaje... exactamente cómo ella quería considerar que era.

—Des, córrete por mí otra vez. Tengo que saber que has sido satisfecha totalmente.

—Yo... yo... oh... justo ahí, ahí, sí... ya me voy de nuevo.

Tiró más duro de su cabello mientras apedreaba sus nalgas con su cuerpo. Cada impacto le produjo nuevas sensaciones y se preguntó si sería capaz de caminar cuando terminara con ella.

—Necesito un minuto. Déjame recuperar el aliento —trató de apartarse de él, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Negativo. Fui instruido para follarte estilo perrito hasta que yo me corra y luego follarte de nuevo estilo misionero. No me he corrido en ti aún.

Siguió follándola, golpeando su cuerpo en el de ella, dejando amoratado su coxis en el proceso. Aunque eso no se sentía tan bien, dejaría que primasen las instrucciones del holograma.

—Entonces... fóllame hasta que... te corras.

**Continuara…**

**Cómo ven? Serena También Tiene un Holograma de Darien! Uff!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien parpadeó varias veces, sin saber dónde estaba. Tardó un poco en reconocer la cabina del capitán de la cápsula de transporte. No recordaba cómo había llegado a estar allí, pero sabía que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Agua y un calmante para el dolor... ordenador, consígueme eso.

—Sí, señor. Encontrará todo lo que es necesario para aliviar su sufrimiento en el baño.

Darien rodó los ojos y salió de la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Se sentía como que había sido atropellado por una nave de carga fuera de control. Estiró los hombros y se estremeció.

—Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza, lo arrojó al suelo. Alguien ya había quitado sus botas, y lo encontró extraño. Lo que es aún más extraño era que había otro par de botas de la Unión Estelar colocadas cerca de las suyas. Se encogió de hombros y se desabrochó los pantalones. Al salir de ellos con facilidad, pulsó el teclado de la puerta del baño. No se abrió.

Golpeó de nuevo. Nada.

—Ordenador, abre la maldita puerta.

—Código de autorización necesario.

—¿Qué? —Nunca había necesitado uno para entrar en el baño antes —Bien, código de autorización, Shields-0840.

—Terminando ejecución del programa y abriendo la puerta del baño.

¿Ejecución del programa? No tenía ningún programa en marcha, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió y fue a pasar a través de ella. Llegó a un punto muerto cuando se encontró con Serena sobre sus manos y rodillas desnudas. Los blancos y dulces globos amelocotonados de su culo situados en alto en el aire, mostrando su parche de rizos oscuros y raja rosa. Estaba claro que estaba caliente porque la crema rezumaba lentamente de su coño y parecía brillar en la luz del cuarto de baño. Sus labios inferiores parecían hinchados, como si hubiera estado preparándose para él, y el pensamiento de ella masturbándose para prepararse a sí misma para su polla era casi demasiado.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión que nunca había visto que el ordenador generase antes... puro shock. Su mayor queja sobre las imágenes holográficas puestas sucesivamente por el ordenador era su falta de emoción humana real. Esta fue una agradable sorpresa. La necesidad golpeó a través de su cuerpo y no podía decidir si quería lamer la crema de su coño o simplemente meter la polla en ella.

Decisiones, decisiones...

Él le dio una leve sonrisa y agarró su polla. Silenciosamente agradeció al ordenador por asegurarse de que todo lo que necesitaba para poner fin a su sufrimiento estaba en el baño.

Una lástima que la verdadera Serena no estuviera allí.

—Capitán, te has levantado... yo... umm... no me di cuenta que lo harías, señor.

Él acarició su polla dura y sonrió.

—Oh, estoy ciertamente levantado, Serena.

Ella trató de levantarse, pero la agarró rápidamente alrededor de la cintura y se dejó caer detrás de ella.

—Esta es una buena idea. Follarte por detrás es tan jodidamente caliente. Me encanta ser capaz de ver cómo me deslizo dentro y fuera. La sola idea de ello me dan ganas de correrme en todo tu magnífico culo —frotó la cabeza de su polla contra su entrada mojada y alcanzó alrededor para acariciar sus pechos oscilantes —Estás mucho más caliente de lo normal hoy.

—Oh... ahh, Capitán... Quiero decir, Darien... Creo que deberíamos... yo debería...

—¿Callarte y dejarme que te folle? ¡Qué buena idea! —dijo, apisonando su polla en ella hasta la empuñadura.

Ella gritó cuando él le apretó el pecho con fuerza. Se sentía tan real. Nunca antes se había sentido así, y su coño estaba tan apretado, tan mojado, tan cálido. Podría haber jurado que estaba viva. La inteligencia artificial de la cápsula debía haber ejecutado un programa más nuevo... eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Hizo una nota mental para ir a una cápsula a follar con más frecuencia. Clavó las uñas en sus pechos grandes mientras siguió tomándola por detrás.

Serena jadeó en busca de aire, cualquier cosa que ayudase a darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando. En un minuto estaba siendo montada por una versión generada por ordenador de Darien y al siguiente sólo desapareció para ser reemplazado por el hombre real.

Cuando él había entrado en el cuarto de baño y la encontró desnuda sobre sus manos y rodillas, asumió que sería escoltada a una celda de detención y luego puesta para una evaluación psicológica. Tener su polla embistiendo en ella mientras rasgaba su pecho, nunca había entrado en su mente. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto que no estaba dispuesta a quejarse ahora. No, ahora que sólo quería disfrutar de la gloria de tener toda la atención del capitán Darien Shields.

—Dime que te gusta, nena. Habla sucio para mí.

La mente de Serena corrió con mil cosas diferentes para decir, pero nada vino a su cabeza. Ella estaba demasiado atrapada en la inmensa plenitud que su pene le proporcionaba. No podia pensar, apenas podía respirar.

Darien apretó el pecho con más fuerza.

—Voy a tomar medidas drásticas contra estas tetas tuyas hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír. Dime, Serena. Dime lo que quieres.

—Ahhh... que... quiero que te corras conmigo.

Sus caderas se sacudieron contra su trasero y la acción palpitante de su polla enviaron a su cuerpo en otro orgasmo. Se quedó quieto un poco detrás de ella, sin duda corriéndose en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Saturada en el placer y el semen, Serena no quería hacer nada más que caer en el suelo y dormir durante tres días seguidos Darien puso de pie y la levantó con él.

—Vamos, nena. Quiero más. Te sientes muy bien esta noche para dejarlo pasar. Te voy a usar hasta que sobrecargar tus circuitos.

Esa fue una nueva forma interesante de charla de dormitorio. Le tomó por sorpresa, pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba cansada, pero también encantada con el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo como para detenerlo. Había soñado con este momento y el mismo momento del acto había sobrepasado sus sueños.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Darien No se ha Dado cuenta de que Tiene a la Verdadera Serena!, Se dara Cuenta?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 6**

Darien se puso sobre la cama primero y tiró Serena con él. Cómo la cápsula había logrado crear una versión tan perfecta de ella estaba más allá de él y no le importaba. Casi podia olvidar que la auténtica lo odiaba... casi.

Apoyó la espalda y acarició su miembro flácido.

—Pon me duro otra vez, nena. Tómame en tu boca.

Ella dudó un minuto y eso le sorprendió. Nunca antes el holograma había dudado en una de sus órdenes. Se había corrido en su cara antes, escupiendo su semilla en los ojos, el pelo, funcionó. Ella le lamió limpiándole y rogó por más. Esta nueva versión era emocionante. Le gustaba un buen reto. Su polla tembló por su propia voluntad, y comenzó a endurecerse.

—Te dije que me tomaras en tu boca.

—Créeme, quiero probarte, pero no si vas a ser un idiota al respecto —replicó ella mirándole.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Había realmente oído al holograma darle una réplica? La sola idea del programa teniendo aun más de la personalidad real de Tsukino hizo su polla estar como una roca dura.

—Cabalga ahora, olvídate de tu boca. Necesito sentir ese pequeño coño caliente envuelto alrededor de mí otra vez.

—Pequeño coño caliente, ¿eh?

—Nena, sobre mí ¡AHORA!

Ella sonrió mientras subía por encima de él como un gato. Sus pechos se balanceaban cerca de su cara y él no podía dejar de probarlos. Cuando ella estuvo a horcajadas sobre él, y apretó su sexo hacia abajo sobre su polla rubicunda, él estuvo malditamente cerca de correrse por todas partes. La boca de su coño le empuñó, convulsionó sobre él y parecía beber en él. Sintió el líquido pre-seminal filtrándose de su cuerpo. Si seguía así, iba a terminar antes de empezar.

—Más despacio, cariño.

—¡Y un infierno! Te quiero dentro de mí otra vez —dijo, mientras se sentaba duro sobre él, tragándoselo.

Darien levantó su cuerpo fuera de la cama en un movimiento medio de cangrejo hacia atrás, medio empujando hacia arriba, conduciendo su polla más profundamente en ella. Los ojos de Serena ensancharon y ella gritó, golpeando sobre él, montándolo con una gloria renovada. Colocando los pies sobre la cama, se irguió, permitiéndole impulsar aún más. Él juró que podia sentir la parte superior de su vientre, y durante varios excitantes momentos, se sintió como si en realidad hubiera pasado a través de ella y estuviera enterrado hasta su pecho.

Serena frotó su cuerpo contra él, presionando su clítoris en su abdomen mientras se iba. Estando suspendido en el aire, por encima de la cama hizo todo aún más emocionante. El pene de Darien pareció hincharse dentro de ella, creciendo a proporciones que no eran humanamente posibles. Cada vez que acomodaba su peso de nuevo sobre él, se sentía como si estuviera rasgando a través de ella. El dolor era grande, pero el placer que nublaba su mente era incluso mayor. Ella jadeó, mientras lo montaba, sus caderas siguieron cambiando hacia arriba mientras se corría. Oleadas de sacudidas apretadas de sus piernas se movían a través de ella y pasó las uñas de sus dedos por su pecho cincelado.

Ella se corrió como un comienzo, su orgasmo lagrimeó a través de ella, haciendo que sus músculos vaginales se apretaran hacia abajo en el eje de Darien. Darien se derrumbó sobre la cama, enviando su cuerpo con fuerza y empalándola en su polla. Ella gritó ante la sensación de ser rasgada en dos, pero no se quitó de encima. Su clítoris hinchado había encontrado el ángulo perfecto y ahora tenía un espasmo cada vez que se movía sólo un pelo contra él. Su polla tembló dentro de ella y cuando sintió los chorros calientes de su eyaculación disparando dentro de ella, ella gritó de nuevo.

La mandíbula de Darien se aflojó y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Él la agarró por las caderas y la empujó hacia abajo sobre él mientras seguía derramando su semilla dentro de ella. Incapaz de soportar su propio peso corporal, se cayó hacia delante sobre él y sintió su energía agotándose.

Demasiado cansada para moverse, sólo gemía ligeramente.

—Eso fue... eso fue... síiiii —le susurró él al oído.

Su pérdida de palabras le calentó el corazón. Había disfrutado tanto como ella. Había estado preocupada de que como no era tan experimentada como él no estaría satisfecho con sus habilidades. Darien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, antes de que rodar como un barril con ella. Ahora sobre su espalda, ella alzó la vista hacia Darien y sonrió cuando notó la mirada de amor en sus ojos.

—Te amo.

—Si fueras la auténtica, nena. Daría mi vida por ti entonces. Serías dueña de mi alma.

Encontró su respuesta más que extraña, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Obviamente no era su verdadero amor, eso dolía, pero la realidad era tan dura como eso. Darien empujó en el interior de sus muslos con su polla y ella rodó sus ojos, perdiendo la pista de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Quieres más? Eres insaciable.

—Oh sí, nena. No he terminado follarte todavía. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Dime, ¿el ordenador ejecutó actualizaciones en ti? Hay algo en ti que parece diferente, de una manera fantástica.

¿Actualizaciones en mí? Fue a preguntarle lo que estaba hablando, cuando de repente metió la polla en su coño. Ella gritó y se aferró a sus brazos.

—Darien, por favor... no tan duro.

Se quedó perplejo por un momento, y luego le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—Me gusta el nuevo juego, Serena. Eso es todo. Ruégame que sea más suave mientras te follo hasta enloquecerte.

Él la molió contra el colchón, su cuerpo actuó por su propia voluntad, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y arqueándose hasta encontrar sus golpes. Gruñidos bestiales vinieron de Darien mientras diminutos gemidos escaparon de ella. El éxtasis nubló su mente mientras levantaba las piernas hacia arriba y las puso sobre sus hombros, acortando su canal vaginal, y haciéndole parecer aún más grande de lo que ya estaba.

—Demasiado... demasiado grande... ahhh, Darien —jadeó.

—Eso es, nena... grita para mí. Te estoy follando con mi enorme polla y te encanta, ¿no? Esto es todo lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?

¿Cómo iba a negarlo? Estaba en lo cierto. Él era todo lo que ella alguna vez había querido.

—Sí —dijo ella mientras bombeaba otra vez. Otro orgasmo la atravesó y sacudió sus caderas debajo de él —Sí, ahí, Darien, ahí.

—Sé lo que te gusta, Sere. Sé cómo hacer que te corras —Continuó sus embestidas, conduciéndose loco de pasión y necesidad —Te corres, ¿no? Tu coño se siente tan real ordeñándome así. Oh, Dios, me encanta tu actualización. Santo... uhh... Arrrrrgh —él gritó y se retiró de ella rápidamente. Cogió su polla, pero él golpeó su mano —No, cariño, no quiero correrme otra vez, todavía no. Quiero metérla en tu pequeño culo apretado y correrme allí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

No esperó a que respondiera. En cambio, tomó un dedo lleno de su crema y se lo metió en el culo. Su ano se sentía como si estallara y ella gritó de dolor por debajo de él. Darien la folló suavemente entonces, aliviando la presión que sentía.

—Sere, me encanta tu nueva rutina. Eres increíblemente apretada ahora. Empuja hacia abajo en mi dedo y permíteme aliviar tu culo apretado tan poco abierto. Necesito follarte con mi dedo ahora, y sé que lo quieres. ¿No es así?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo le dijo que si quería y que quería estar completamente llena de Darien. Ella empujó hacia abajo enviando su dedo más profundamente en su canal tabú. La sensación era tan única, tan diferente del consolador anal con que normalmente jugaba. Fue emocionante para ella y no podía dejar de moverse bajo su toque.

—Más —susurró.

Darien sonrió y retiró el dedo de ella, reemplazando rápidamente con la cabeza de su pene. Su pene era demasiado grande, demasiado grande para caber alguna vez en su culo. Ella se resistió contra él en un intento de escapar, pero al hacerlo, condujo su polla profundamente en su interior.

Serena gritó cuando un dolor candente destrozó su zona inferior. Darien ajustó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y encontró un ritmo de empuje que amenazaba con dominarla. Quería gritar fuera para que se detuviera, pero la sensación construyéndose con la promesa placer era demasiado seductor... demasiado cerca de su realización.

Otro orgasmo la golpeó y ella era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que gritar mientras Darien continuó golpeando su polla dentro de ella.

—Voy a llenar tu culo con mi semilla —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sus músculos se tensaron

—Dime que lo quieres, nena. Dime cuánto quieres mi semen en tu culo. Dime como quieres que gotee de ti, corriendo por tus piernas, como lo clavo en ti.

—Lo quiero. Quiero que te corras, Darien. Dámelo... ahh... ¡dámelo ahora mismo!

Con eso, el cuerpo de Darien se corrió duro y ella sintió su semen chorreando profundamente dentro de ella. Él se quedó bloqueado en el interior de su recto por unos cuantos minutos antes de que saliera fuera de ella lentamente. Besando su pierna, las trasladó de sus hombros.

—Ven aquí.

Serena le dirigió una mirada interrogante y él frunció el ceño.

—Dije, ¡que vengas aquí! Quiero que me la chupes para limpiármela.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron.

—¿Quieres que ponga mi boca en tu polla después de que acabas de tenerla en mi...? —no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh sí, Sere. Quiero tu boquita caliente envuelta alrededor de mi polla, limpiándola, acariciándola, y haciendo que se ponga dura de nuevo. Dime que quieres chuparla. Dimelo asi, Serena. Sabes que me gusta oírte mendigando por chupármela.

Serena trazó la línea allí.

—De ninguna manera, amigo. Mete tu culo en la ducha y luego hablaremos acerca de si te la chupo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, ¡tu cosita no va a venir cerca de mí hasta que esté limpia! Señaló hacia atrás.

—Ordenador, ajusta el programa Serena-211.

Serena miró a su alrededor por la habitación. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? El equipo respondió rápidamente.

—Imposible cumplir la orden.

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que no puedes cumplir la orden? Establece de vuelta a los valores por defecto —Darien se movió en la cama ligeramente y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro azabache.

—El programa holográfico Serena-211 ya se ha fijado en los valores predeterminados. ¿Le gustaría que inicie el programa ahora?

—¿Iniciarlo ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya está en marcha. Acabo de follar al infierno con ella tantas veces que mi polla está chafada.

—Negativo, señor. Serena-211 actualmente no está funcionando.

Serena se incorporó lentamente, saciada y con su cuerpo dolorido aún.

—Darien, ¿qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué es Serena-211?

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras saltaba de la cama.

—Ordenador, dame la ubicación de la Teniente Comandante Serena Tsukino.

—La teniente Comandante Serena Tsukino está aproximadamente un metro de ti, Señor. ¿También necesitas información sobre la forma de vida más reciente?

—¿Serena? —preguntó Darien, dando un paso tentativo hacia ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin estar segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Darien miró hacia arriba —. Ordenador clarificar el comentarios sobre forma de vida más reciente.

—El diagnóstico ha indicado la presencia de una nueva forma de vida dentro de su cuarto, Sir. Exploraciones preliminares indican una forma de vida residente en el útero de la teniente Comandante Serena Tsukino. Como características adicionales se ha determinado que la forma de vida da muestras de su ADN paterno, con un porcentaje del noventa y nueve por ciento. Registrando datos ahora y calculando la fecha de vencimiento.

—Darien, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Serena, la realidad de lo que el ordenador acababa de decir la hizo hundirse —Estoy embarazada. Oh, Dios mío, estoy embarazada —sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de un salto fuera de la cama. Se puso a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, el pánico se apoderó de ella —No era mi intención que... No pensé. Es decir, yo no había planeado hacer esto. Entraste en el baño y luego simplemente...

Darien la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Su abrazo fue fuerte y largo.

—Lo siento mucho, Sere. No sabía que eras tú. Nunca te habría obligado a hacer todo eso —se apartó de ella rápidamente, dejándola balanceándose —¡Te forcé a tener sexo anal conmigo! Sere, estoy... oh... Sere, voy a llamar a los guardias ahora y que me pongan en el calabozo. Te juro que no sabía que eras tú.

Continuó balbuceando cosas que no tenían sentido. Se acercó a él y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Él la miró y asintió.

—Me merecía eso y mucho más. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Oh, ¿podrías por favor cerrar la boca? —gritó ella—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero te puedo decir una cosa... no me has hecho daño. Me encantó cada minuto de ello, en caso de que no te dieras cuenta. ¡Cada minuto! No me arrepiento ni un segundo de ello. Sólo lamento esta concepción ocurrió. Iré a la enfermería y pediré a los técnicos que se hagan cargo de ello —su voz se apagó al final.

No quería interrumpir el embarazo, pero sin el consentimiento de ambos oficiales alistados, la Unión Estelar exigía que así fuera. La frente de Darien se arrugó.

—¿Te gustó? ¿Querías que te follara?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No exactamente eso. He deseado que me hagas el amor desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti. Te quiero, Darien. Ya te lo dije una vez esta noche —Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron cuando su confesión de amor salió de sus labios.

Darien se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de suspirar.

—Te he amado desde el momento en que nos conocimos también. No pensé que tenías sentimientos por mí y te quería más que a la vida misma así que yo...

—Así que, ¿qué?

Se puso de pie de altura, y apretó los puños.

—Así que creé un programa holográfico que simulaba ser tú.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír

—Déjame adivinar, Serena-211.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Serena volvió a pensar en cuando ella había entrado viéndole recibiendo una mamada de la chica sexy con el pelo rizado negro. Levantó un mechón de su cabello negro rizado y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Entonces… ¿era yo dándote una mamada?

—Sí —dijo Darien, tímidamente.

Serena se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el pecho.

—¿Qué más he hecho por ti?

Darien miró hacia otro lado, obviamente avergonzado.

—Todo lo que quería.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías?

—Tú —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, eso lo aclara, pero ¿qué pasa con...? —deslizó su mano por encima de su bajo vientre

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, sobre el bebé? El Protocolo exige que debo darlo por terminado si tu no lo quieres, pero quisiera conservarlo...

Él se agarró a ella y tomó el control de su boca con la de él. Su beso fue duro, apasionado, y descontrolado. Cuando finalmente se separaron, la miró.

—Tengo que limpiarme y tú también.

No era exactamente lo que había esperado y por alguna razón se sintió el estómago revuelto. Él no quería el bebé y ahora estaba evitando el tema. Una ducha le haría bien... daría tiempo para pensar y aclarar su cabeza.

**Continuara…**

**Será qué Darien no Quiere al Bebé?**

**Ya verán En el Siguiente Capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena había asumido que solo se iban a duchar. De pie ante Darien ahora, con las Corrientes de partículas golpeándolos desde todas las direcciones, no estaba segura de qué decir.

Darien deslizó su mano en el pelo negro largo y la atrajo hacia él. Apretó su boca en la de ella y la obligó con su lengua. Cuando su lengua avanzó en torno a él, exhaló.

Serena pasó los dedos sobre su abdomen y su polla se sacudió en anticipación. Enlazó sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su eje y él corcoveó contra ella. Gimiendo levemente, movió sus manos hacia abajo y encontró a su exuberante pecho. Tomando cada pezón entre los dedos, los pellizcó, rodando suavemente mientras él mecía sus caderas contra su mano. Mordiendo su camino por su cuello, apretó la boca sobre su pezón. Era como una degustación de bayas maduras. Pero mucho más dulce de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Su polla se sacudió de nuevo y líquido pre seminal se filtró de ella. Le soltó el pezón, la miró a los ojos azules.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti, Sere.

Pasó la mano por su estómago apretado y se detuvo cuando llegó a su coño. Su boca se secó cuando ella separó los labios de su coño, dejando al descubierto su nudo rosado. Estaba hinchado y listo para la estimulación. Él agarró su polla en la mano y frotó la punta de la misma sobre su clítoris. Ella arqueó la espalda, empujando con eficacia sus pechos hacia arriba. Era demasiado alto para permitir que la cabeza de su pene jugase en sus pliegues rellenos de crema y al tiempo chupar su pecho, por lo que la levantó.

Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La mirada de Darien pasó sobre ella mientras su piel enrojecía por el deseo. La punta de su pene estaba tan cerca de su entrada mojada que podía haber entrado en ella en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que ella lo quería. El holograma que había programado de ella siempre lo quería todo, esta era la auténtica... él nunca la habría hecho daño.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Sere.

—Oh, Dios, fóllame, Darien. Fóllame.

Empuñó su polla y se tambaleó hacia atrás ligeramente.

—Nena, no puedes hablar así o maldito voy a correrme encima.

—Mmm, ¿prometido?

Empujó la punta de su polla en ella ligeramente y se quedó sin respiración. Ella era tan fuerte, tan caliente que no estaba seguro de que podría mover un músculo sin entrar en ella.

—Cásate conmigo.

La cabeza de Serena se quebró. Ella se aferró a sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Se echó a reír, en parte por diversión y en parte por miedo al rechazo. No estaba seguro de por qué soltó una propuesta, pero quería decir cada palabra de ella.

—Ordenador, registra lo siguiente... Comandante Serena Tsukino, sería un honor si aceptas ser mi esposa. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Yo... umm... errr... ¿Darien?

Las palmas de Darien empezaron a sudar. Su polla amenazó con ablandarse mientras y contuvo el aliento. Serena se inclinó y besó sus labios suavemente. Ella se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

—Acuerdo de enlace matrimonial ha sido registrado. La fecha del acto se anunciará —afirmó el equipo.

Escuchar al ordenador reconocer su acuerdo dio a su polla de nuevo el fuego que necesitaba. Volvió a la vida, con ganas de ser enterrada en cualquier lugar de su pequeño cuerpo dulce.

Darien dio unos pasos y sintió la cama con sus piernas. Inclinándose, puso a Serena sobre su espalda, para disfrutar de la increíble la versión actual que era ella. Sus pechos cremosos se balanceaban ligeramente, haciendo que sus pezones rosados parecieran burlarse de él. Cogió uno en sus manos y lo pellizcó suavemente. Se quedó sin aliento bajo el peso de su toque, animándole a seguir adelante en su misión.

—Te amo — dijo, en voz baja.

—Te amo también, pero dime una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a seguir follando la versión holograma de mí?

Se metió en ella y sintió sus ojos rodar en el placer de hacerlo.

—Serena, dulzura, ella ni siquiera puede compararse contigo. Tú eres ella para mi... a partir de este momento eres la única mujer para mí, real o cyber.

Ella sonrió y le apretó con fuerza.

—Bueno, entonces creo que no voy a follar con la versión holográfica de ti tampoco.

Se detuvo cuando arrancaron celos a través de él.

—¿Has estado follándote a una versión de mí?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tú has estado haciendo lo mismo.

—Deshazte de él, ¡AHORA! Vas a ser mi esposa, y estás teniendo mi bebé. ¡No voy a compartir con cualquiera... holográfico o no!

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo con una voz suave. Pasó sus manos sobre su espalda y envoi olas de placer hormigueando por todo su cuerpo.

Su resolución se debilitó y su ira se desvaneció. Finalmente tenía a su Serena, su único y verdadero amor.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Hazme el amor, Darien, entonces podemos reprogramarlos para que encuentren la felicidad entre sí como lo hicimos nosotros.

Era una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Movió sus caderas y empujó su polla en ella. Él no la atacó como normalmente lo había hecho al holograma. No, quería saborear cada segundo de estar dentro de su prometida.

**Continuara..**

**Nos Vemos con el Epílogo…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****REAGAN HAWK,****ES EL PRIMER LIBRO DE LA SAGA CYBER SEX, EL TITULO DEL LIBRO ES: ****PREPARADOS PARA COMPLACER****, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN NAOKO TEKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL ****FIC ES RATED M**** DEBIDO A QUE ****CONTIENE LEMMON**

**EPILOGO**

Darien miró al comunicador visual e hizo todo lo posible para evitar dar Almirante Myers el dedo. Él sonrió y esperó a Myers a hablar.

—Shields, estoy feliz de saber que la torre de comunicación en M83293 está en funcionamiento. Tu equipo hizo un trabajo fantástico.

Darien asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Puedes regresar a la Expedición Central inmediatamente. Otra nave está en tus proximidades y puede manejar el sector a partir de ahí. Siento lo de obligarte a salir del medio de la nada, Darien.

—Sí, sobre eso —dijo Darien en voz baja —He estado pensando agradecerte por haberme enviado a un planeta desierto que es propenso a las duchas de micro meteoritos. Es por tu culpa que tengo una esposa y un bebé en camino. Nunca he sido más feliz y no me gusta admitirlo, pero te lo debo todo a ti, Zafiro.

Zafiro Myers miró sorprendido por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Así que, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Con quién te casaste?

Serena acercó por detrás Darien y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su ligeramente redondeada barriga apretada contra su espalda y la calidez se precipitó a través de su pecho mientras pensaba en su hijo creciendo dentro ella.

Asomó la cabeza alrededor de él y se echó a reír.

—Hola, hermano mayor.

Darien dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente.

—¿Hermano mayor?

Myers intervino también.

—Sere, ¿te casaste con ese gilipollas de Shields? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Hermano? ¿Qué? Tu apellido era Tsukino.

Serena sonrió.

—No, el nombre de soltera de mi madre es Tsukino. Zafiro pensó que era mejor que lo usara en lugar de Myers para evitar que alguien pensara que me mostraba favoritismo —Miró al comunicador visual —. Y, sí, Zafiro, me casé Darien. ¿Te ha dicho que vas a ser tío?

Darien rió al ver la cara de Myers torcerse.

—Gracias por cortar nuestra misión corta y hasta pronto, hermano. Shields fuera.

La versión holográfica del teniente Comandante Serena Tsukino se puso de rodillas ante la imagen holográfica del capitán Shields.

—¿Puedo chuparte la polla?

Shields se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella.

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy?

—Nunca me dejas chuparte lo suficiente. Podría rodar tus bolas alrededor en mi boca otra vez... siempre parece que te gusta eso. No tuve suficiente de tu semen. Quiero más. Tienes un sabor tan bueno.

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy? ¿Puedo abrazarte? Quiero abrazarme a ti. Puedo frotar tus pies o leer para ti.

—¿Puedo chuparte la polla?

—¿Cómo puedo complacerte hoy?

Serena y Darien observaban en los monitores como los dos hologramas se enfrentaban sobre quién podía complacer a quien primero.

—¿Crees que lo descubrirán? —preguntó ella.

Darien rió y la atrajo hacia él.

—Me importa una mierda si lo hacen. Estoy más preocupado por conseguir complacerte a ti, señora Serena Shields.

Serena negó con la cabeza y esquivó su beso.

—No, cariño, yo voy a complacerte esta noche.

—Podríamos estar en esto toda la noche, cariño.

—Mmm, ¿prometido?

—¿Qué tal si te prometo estar en eso el resto de nuestras vidas? —preguntó Darien, besando la parte superior de su nariz —Te quiero mucho, Serena. Ciertamente eres la auténtica.

**FIN**

**Espero les haya Gustado! **

**Nos veremos con Capis de Blood and Snow Este Sabado en la Noche y El Inicio del Libro 2 de los Kelly el Domingo!**


End file.
